Hers
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: One shot on Rex's armor change. Clone centric fic.


Black boots thumped against the ground. Just another clone making his way to his regiment. The hanger buzzed with noise as thousands of men assembled with their units. All sorts of aircraft preparing for lift over, men doing last minute checks to their blasters. The 501st was no different.

Bunched in a group around their General, the men stood in silence. A few quiet conversations in a private channel there, a few blasters clicking as a clone checked it for the millionth time. The rest stood at a nervous parade rest. Waiting for their leader to show.

Footsteps approaching. Anakin glanced at the sound idly and went back to fiddling with his lightsaber. He froze.

Looked again.

"Attention men." He drawled.

The 501st snapped to attention, hands clutching their blasters. A few shinys racked their brain for a unit whose colors were orange. Jedi Generals preferred muted colors. Colors that blended into the night sky. Colors did not stand out like a bright Togruta skin.

Those who'd served in the 501st since the beginning recognized the figure. Despite his 'shiny' appearance, the newcomer did not walk like one. He moved like an ARC trooper and yet wielded dual blasters uncommon for their type. His dusty karma signified his rank as a Captain, but he was given the respect of a General.

Besides. They'd only met one with jaig eyes before.

"At ease." Any doubts vanished when he spoke. That was the Captain alright.

General Skywalker stiffened at the sight if him. It's clear that he wasn't expecting such a drastic change in colors. He'd probably hoped that Rex would've resisted the order. Have sent some poor shiny to Ahsoka's defense and stayed at his side.

Any man who'd fought at Umbraa could have told him why. Could have demanded where he was in its aftermath. Could have asked why only a Padawan returned to comfort them. The Captain's broken voice, the soothing words of his Commander-that moment was their ammunition.

Jesse could've explained the attitude change. Lies slipped from his lips when questioned. "Since Five's death, he…" or "Gosh, he misses the Commander. Can't blame him, poor fellow." Really, they were only bits and pieces of the truth.

Late night talks revealed a battle weary Captain who'd spent his entire life fighting. Fighting for his vod, fighting for his Commander, fighting for everyone who left him. Really, it'd been only a matter of time before Rex deserted.

Kix could've explained the color change. Late last night he'd watched the Captain change it. Empty paint cans littered the refresher floor and orange splotches covered the mirrors. Rex had sat in the middle of them; balancing his helmet on his knee and a data pad in the other. The men had avoided him all day, knowing that he was deciding their fates.

Only the 501st's best and brightest were to be selected. A special group just for Ahsoka. Kix knew instinctively that he and Jesse were not on it. Rex needs them here, watching the shinies six's. The Commander will watch his. Just like the good ole days.

The clone stopped in front of them. Kix swallowed. He's never been so grateful for his helmet before. From Jesse's muffled cough, he knows he's fighting back tears too.

"Take care of the boys." Rex's voice was gruff. From what emotion Jesse couldn't tell. He'd never seen the Captain cry. Not at Umbraa, not when Ahsoka left, not when Fives died…..

"Come back to us." Kix regretted his words immediately. Of course Rex would come back. Skywalker wouldn't send his best to Ahsoka to die. Unless….

No.

He's not Krell. There was nothing to be paranoid about.

The Captain shifted. "Don't get killed."

He's thinking about it too. All the vod who've died in this stupid war. The lives that will be saved, the lives that will be lost when he leaves. Jesse chuckled, hoping to clear the tension.

"Eh, Kix and I tend to land on our feet. We'll survive."

Rex heistated. Held out a hand. "Vod-"

"Rex."

It's time to go.

The hand dropped and he straightened. "See you around boys." He turned and walked towards the waiting shuttle. The men watched him go in silence.

One word was all it took. Their vod was gone. In its place was a Captain.

No. Their Captain.

Ashoka's Captain.

* * *

CLONE WARS SAVED! THE HYPE IS REAL! I'm really excited to see Rex and Ahsoka again. Tell me what you guys are excited to see!

This was born from a picture I saw on pinterest. Rex was wearing orange armor behind Ahsoka and my brain went; "Oooohhh." ;) I know this isn't how it'll play out in the episodes, but I like the idea of Rex making his own decisions. The groundwork was already laid for

Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
